You Lost Me
by NinaHeartBroken
Summary: "Cada passo que você dá é para se aproximar de Roderich... E, também, se afastar de mim." - PruHun


**Hetalia não me pertence, nem a música usada. Eu amo PruHun, é. E eu estava doida pra escrever logo essa fanfic. Enfim.**  
**Boa leitura~**

* * *

_I feel like our world's been infected_

_And somehow you left me neglected_

* * *

Eu sinto a nossa distância, Eliza. Cada passo que você dá é para se aproximar de Roderich... E, também, se afastar de mim.

Sem risos, sem brincadeiras, sem sarcasmo. Quem fala aqui não é Prússia, a nação - é Gilbert, o homem.

Eu vejo o seu olhar demorar nele. Lembra-se de quando você ficava assim comigo? Podíamos passar horas olhando um para o outro sem nos cansarmos. Quando foi então, Eliza, que você cansou de olhar na minha cara?

Eu consigo sentir. Quando você ri, quando fala, quando anda... Seu coração está encantado. Roderich usou o poder dele para encantar você. Será sua música? Sua fala mansa? Seu olhar frio e penetrante, Elizaveta, que atingiu o seu coração?

Nós prometemos coisas. Quando tivemos nossa primeira noite de amor, você me prometeu que seria minha para sempre. Que, apesar de todas as brigas e implicâncias, você nunca deixaria de me amar. Promessas, promessas e promessas, parece até que só sabemos prometer coisas que não podemos cumprir.

Eu tenho medo, Liebling. Sei que esse é o fim, mas eu não quero aceitar. Sei que, da próxima vez que nos virmos, não será mais a mesma coisa. Você gostará de mim menos e tudo que posso fazer é aceitar isso.

Mas não diga que eu não lutei. Porque eu estava lutando por você quando entrei naquele campo de batalha contra o austríaco... E você o defendeu. Você escolheu o seu lado, Liebling. O que eu posso fazer? Me jogar aos seus pés, chorar o leite derramado?

Não. Isso nunca acontecerá.

Porque eu já travei batalhas e participei de guerras. Já vi coisas ruins acontecendo com pessoas inocentes, coisas ruins já aconteceram comigo, mas ver você indo embora é a que mais doeu em mim.

Lembra-se de quando éramos crianças? Você gostava de me bater. Cheguei até a pensar que você era homem - apesar da voz e do rosto delicado, você era mais corajosa do que a maioria dos homens que eu conheci nos campos de batalha, _kesesese_.

Eu queria que isso acabasse, mas eu sei que só está começando. Quem diria, você está se casando com Roderich... E você sabe que ele não te ama. Você sabe, Liebling, que ele só está se casando porque é uma ordem. Você e eu sabemos quem ele ama.

Mas eu o invejo. É a primeira vez que invejo aquele riquinho mimado. Ele está casando com a mulher que eu amo. Queria estar no lugar dele agora, segurando suas mãos, olhando nos seus olhos.

Creio que, agora que disseram "sim", nunca mais quero vê-la. Eu queria ser cego para não ver vocês juntos, felizes.

Saio da igreja antes dos outros, andando como um fantasma pela noite escura. Tinha que ser assim, certo? Você não conseguiria ficar muito tempo comigo. Falou-me tanto que eu me cansaria que foi você quem se cansou primeiro.

Escuto os sinos baterem e olho pra trás. Consigo ver, um pouco de longe, você entrar nessa maldita carruagem com Roderich. As luzes da igreja iluminam a rua quase toda, e eu vejo o veículo começando a se mover.

É isso, é o fim.

Teria sido melhor se você tivesse me dado um fim concreto. Se tivesse se virado pra mim e falado adeus. Você realmente pensou que eu não descobriria sobre o casamento? Bitte, Liebling, eu não sou tão idiota.

Um dia, todos sumirão. Mas e quando for a minha vez? Meu irmão sumiu, nossos antepassados sumiram... E quando eu tiver que sumir com eles? Você virá atrás de mim, pedindo desculpas pelo que fez e tentará reatar? Porque sabemos o que vai acontecer quando essa união entre vocês dois acabar. Adeus casamento, adeus "amor".

Enquanto vou para casa, deixo algumas lágrimas caírem. Essa é a única vez que me permitirei chorar por você, Liebling. Essa é a última vez que permitirei essa dor tomar posse do meu corpo. Essa é a última vez que você me terá por completo.

Você me perdeu, Eliza.

* * *

_We've found our lives been changed..._

_____Baby, you lost me_

* * *

**Enfim, é isso. Also, a música usada é You Lost Me, da Christina Aguilera.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
